Jack's Mission
by butterfly.cell
Summary: The team are knocked off balance by Jack's odd behaviour... Jack/Ianto rel, Jack/Everyone else friendship


**Title**: Jack's Mission  
**Rating**: FRT  
**Characters/Pairings**: Jack/Ianto; Team  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warnings**: fluff; implied smut  
**  
Summary**: _The team are knocked off balance by Jack's odd behaviour..._

**Disclaimer**: The boys don't belong to me, RTD and BBC own them

**This is just something fun after my friend mentioned to me one night and I tapped out in about a quater of an hour. This was done on the 17th of June 09 :)

*

* * *

JACK'S MISSION

It came rather out of left field for Owen, who very nearly fell to the floor as the body all but slammed into him. Arms came around his shoulders and he realised, a little late, that he was being hugged by Jack.

Even later still was his reaction, fighting its way through his temporarily paralysed reflexes.

"Whoa!" He tensed and scrabbled at Jack's arms until he was released, turning to glower at the captain only to find a grin on Jack's face before he winked and disappeared off into his office.

Owen didn't know whether to scowl and act like a little kid for the rest of the day or to slink off and find a small dose of retcon. Only the fact that it had only been him and Jack there made him pass on the memory loss.

It was simply something that would never be spoken of again.

*

Tosh was analysing some weaponry in the armoury and getting increasingly more frustrated as she found herself hitting dead end after dead end.

She was just about to throw the object across the small room when arms wrapped comfortingly around her from behind, taking her by surprise. It was the type of bear hug that she expected an older brother would give and it did the job of calming her very well.

She hummed appreciatively and Jack chuckled, the vibrations passing through his chest and into her back. She was just about to speak when he reached forwards and twisted a section of the weaponry on the table.

In a series of hisses, clicks and beeps, it suddenly shot apart, hovering a couple of inches in the air with all the separate pieces of the device exploded apart neatly, allowing a clearance of an inch or so between each piece.

"Jack!" Tosh looked in shock at the device before scowling, her shoulders hunching and her fists curling.

She turned to confront him, but he was already backing out of the door. She glared at him, but he simply shrugged, shot her a dazzling grin and disappeared.

*

"No, Andy, I can't just 'cover it up' – that's not what we do!" Gwen tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, hand on hip as she rolled her eyes at the suggestions her ex-partner was making.

"No, we cover up what needs covering up, not any old thing. Yes, that was one of ours… Yeah, that too… No, that was you lot thinking it was us, but it wasn't… Yes we- No, Andy, we didn't cover it up!"

She was about to scream at him when she was tackled to the floor from one side, finding herself stunned and trapped between Jack's arms, phone to her ear and Andy chattering away, oblivious.

As if nothing had happened, Jack patted her on the head and got to his feet, strolling away from her as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Andy was still blathering on and the indignant sound of his voice slowly roused her from the daze.

"Yeah… no, Andy, this is the last time I say it – we won't make it look like someone through a brick through the window… Andy, stop it! Your nan shouldn't have thrown the teapot, end of!"

*

The coffee machine hummed and chuntered away easily, the comforting sounds soothing some of the tensions of the day. Surprisingly, it hadn't been particularly bad, but work, in general, was guaranteed to make Ianto tense up to some degree.

Whilst the coffee machine in the Hub had much the same effect, it was the smaller, more personal version in his own kitchen that really worked wonders – and he was glad he'd been able to get home for the night.

He heard the soft footsteps and felt the warmth behind him before the strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, lips against his neck and a comforting weight against his shoulder.

"Perfect." Jack's voice was low and contented in his ear and Ianto smiled. He twisted in his lover's arms and rested his arms around Jack's neck, capturing his lips in a teasing kiss.

"What is?"

"I saved the best 'til last." Jack said with a mysterious grin, kissing Ianto again and biting his lip gently. "I definitely saved the best 'til last."

Ianto ran a hand through Jack's hair as they held each other, kissing luxuriously against the kitchen counter. This was what it was all about, Ianto decided. The sex was great, being shagged and shagging Jack was fantastic - but the slow, indulgent moments like this were what made everything else meaningful.

It seemed intensely undervaluing to call this 'hugging' but to anyone else, Ianto supposed it would classify. With a smile, he broke apart from Jack for a moment.

"Happy world hugging day, Jack." He grinned and Jack laughed before pulling him into another, decidedly hotter and more suggestive kiss before leading him from the kitchen, the coffee machine forgotten as it announced it was finished.


End file.
